


My First Sterek Art!

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad fanart, TW: Extreme Violence!, The black sharpie represents the blackness of Scott's soul, The gold writing represents the golden glow of Derek's love for Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek have a fight over Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Sterek Art!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my first sterek fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214051) by [fuzzysock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzysock/pseuds/fuzzysock). 



[](http://imgur.com/yRGBy4S)


End file.
